


Celestials

by StarryNighty



Category: Night Hunter (2018), Nomis - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Relationships: Gabriel - Relationship, Walter Marshall/Black Female Reader, Walter Marshall/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Celestials

He leaned against the car, crossed an ankle over the other and stared down at the bated breaths of the mortality wounded man not too far away. His spirit seeps out like his blood upon the pavement. From holes to deep to heal it pours out and pools underneath his back, under his arm, down to his fingers. 

“Please help me…” the man whispered to the air.

The being observing the mortal coil looked up to the sky momentarily wandering if the man indeed would be heard. But his eyes fell back to the man, who’s blank stare lingered long after his heart stopped beating.

“You are loved above all things.” said the being. 

He unfolded his big black feathered wings and pressed the palms of his hands into the roof of the car. Leaning back further, studying death, in all its glory as he did so many times before. He wondered, with sadness, that one day _you_ would look like this too, again.

“It is now my time.”

“You’re time for what?” asked Walter, who had appeared as nothing more than a whisper of a body.

The being turned his head to the left where Walter stood. The being pointed at the ground, while Walter’s eyes landed on his own body. 

“No.” Walter took a step toward his lifeless shell. “I–no..save me!” he shouted and turned back toward the winged being.

“That isn’t my area.” said the being and stood up straight from the car. “Looks pretty permanent.”

Walter shook his head, something akin to tears pooled in his eyes, but they didn’t shed, only made what should be his eyes glisten.

“However…” said the being. “There are a few loop holes..if one were to be asked of service.”

“What is it?” Walter asked quickly, he looked back at his body and thought anything, _anything_ would be better than this. He had so much more to do. 

“Is that a yes?” asked the being.

“A yes to what?”

The being crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Walter. “It’s an open yes, take it or die.”

Life as Walter knew it was upside down. What was left of him lay on the ground rotting as he thought about the being’s request. 

“I’ll do it.” said Walter finally. He stared back at the being while taking in the smudge of a face that had no identifiable features. “Yes.”

* * *

Human brains are hard to navigate at the best of times. Their free will makes it inherent that they do what they please. It was a hard habit to fit into but the being tried. Memories unfolded, along with the sensations that having a human body entailed. But they, who this being was beyond the world wasn’t too different in regards to a human soul. 

Where their spirits were immense, so was his and it took time to press and squeeze this eternal energy into a place so small. But the being liked it here, encased for once, his focus centered on what it meant to be human and live as they do. After a few weeks comatose Walter awoke one evening after shift change. 

Suddenly taken in by the hospital gossip, the nurses stayed longer in the break room than they normally would have. A trick of the mind, while their spirits are strong, their thoughts are narrow and susceptible to the slightest change.

Walter groaned as he sat up in the bed and swung his legs over the edge. He wondered how the others above thought of him now. They were probably watching, not that he could see them with human eyes. But he could definitely sense something elsewhere, silently observing just as he had done not too long ago.

He stretched hard, opening his arms, unfurled his wings and yawned like had slept the last thousand years. A tingle in his fingertips coursed up his arms, down his chest and settled in his groin. The hospital gown rubbed against his cock, it hardened more and Walter couldn’t help the chuckle that followed as he stared down at it. 

He had certainly missed _that_.

The man in the next bed gasped. Walter ignored it as he flipped through memories like a book and found his heart rushing when the images landed on the pretty face from the coffee shop. No, she was _more_ than that to Walter. In fact, _you_ were more to the being too. 

Walter glanced around the room at the bouquets of flowers dotted with little white cards. Too bad this body had never realized the impact of his life, he thought. He got off the bed, his ass hanging out of the back of the gown and strode toward the wardrobe. He rummaged through the clothes, found a few things that looked good enough. He put it on and grabbed the long trench that belonged to the man in the next bed.

He opened the window to the sound of voices coming from the other side of the door. And before they stepped over the threshold. Walter turned to the man in the bed who was staring at him with wide open eyes. He jumped up on the edge, smiled as he held the side of the tall window. 

“You’ll be okay for another year,” said Walter. “But you might want to stop jerking off so much–not sure that ticker can handle much more.” 

The nurses’ voices made the man turn to them to get their attention. He pointed to the window, but when he looked back, Walter was gone.

* * *

You had just finished counting the money, putting away product for the next day as Walter watched you from across the street. In your well worn apron you walked across the shop to grab your stuff from the counter. Key in hand, you stepped out into the cold and locked the door behind you. 

Beautiful girl, thought Walter. Even with the tired look in your eyes, the sag in your shoulders from a day’s work, he could see why Walter wanted you. But what made _him_ want you was nothing short of yearning. And being an angel, pining was just as immortal as their lifespan. He knew your soul, had seen it over and over again throughout the ages. And what a wonderful surprise for him that Walter had led him to you. 

_“Don’t,” said a voice from his side. Walter turned his head, the ghostly frame of the body he inhabited appeared. “Don’t hurt her.”_

Walter chuckled and continued to follow you with his eyes down the street until you disappeared around the corner. “You and I want the same things Walter.”

_“You just want to use her.” said Walter’s spirit._

“Ever since she stepped down I’ve always searched for her,” said Walter. 

_“She’s like you?” he asked._

Walter smothered the grin that wanted to crawl across his lips with a tight nod. “At one time, yes.” said Walter. “Centuries ago of course. She’s died thousands of times by now. You would think she would tire of mortality.”

Walter began to walk, across the street, down the same path, trailing behind her once she came back into view again. “From time to time I’ve found her. I like to spend what little opportunity I have with her. You understand?” asked Walter.

_Walter’s spirit strode behind his now winged body. Not affected by the cold, the snowy gust blew through him. He was quiet for a few seconds as the angel continued to speak._

“I won’t hurt her, it’ll be your body after all.”

_It sounded too much like a threat to Walter, he tried to grab for his own shoulder but his hand passed right through. “Wait!” Walter’s spirit shouted, but he kept walking._

“Trust me, after this—she will be yours until the end of your days…well again.” Walter laughed.

* * *

The being wanted a piece of you. He sniffed the air and found your scent unchanged even after centuries. He wished he could take you back with him. The human heart in his chest pounded hard against his ribcage and inspired him to pace back his heavy breathing. He had to be quiet. 

Walter stepped down out of your window. The sound of the shower beyond the cracked bathroom door became the only invite he ever needed to be near you. Walter tossed the jacket on the floor and began shedding his clothes a piece at a time. A child of God waited for him, whether she knew it or not, was about to face the almighty carnal desires of an under sexed angel. 

_Walter’s spirit appeared again through the front door. His voice bounded through the room, “This isn’t-”_

“Hush,” commanded Walter and he did. “She’ll be yours after this. Open yourself Walter, feel what I feel.”

_Walter’s translucent figure faltered where he stood. He grabbed at his chest and for a moment swore he could feel his own heart beating._

“Yeah, it’s easier to do when you’ve been newly parted.” said Walter, but his eyes were still staring at the shadows behind the door as the shower shut off. “So relax…” whispered Walter.

Walter rushed forward, wings flared open helping him move across the room at lightning speed right at you. He pinned you up against the wall next to the open bathroom door. Still damp, a towel draped down the front of your body was the only barrier between you and the man.

The way you fought like nothing would be the same again was adorable. The threats that crossed your lovely lips magical, it had been so long since he heard them anyway that he ignored the tears that followed. 

He had to hold your head in his hands, it forced you to open your eyes and truly see the person before you. 

“Walter?” 

Confusion looked back at him. 

“Close, but not quite.”

Your eyes moved from his face to the great feathered wings hovering behind him. He could tell as you watched them your mind was being blown wide open. As he moved, they moved, as he spoke they twitched with his meaning. “I’ve missed you.” said Walter.

He brought your hands up to his lips. Kissing them, licking sometimes too, tasting your clean skin he kept his eyes upon yours. “We only have this night…” he whispered.

“I heard you got shot. This isn’t real..” you squeezed your eyes tight, tried to pry your hands from his. “This is not real.” you whimpered and tried to move away.

Walter pulled you close, wrapped his big arms around your body even though your legs threatened to fold where you stood he dragged you along. The moments clung precariously on a few seconds before it collided with a series of shuffles. Walter plucked you from where you stood, threw you on the bed and covered your body with his. 

You tried to piece together what was happening, how it could happen but it was your downfall. Walter pushed inside of you without so much as a warning. His wings bunched in tight along the length of his body as his hips began to move fast and hard. Electricity shot through your body the second his cock pulsed inside of you. Everything leading up to the last thirty minutes began to evaporate from your mind and be replaced with the bliss in this moment. Sliding in and out, pressing his heavy chest into you, he suffocated your entire being with his. 

And when you squealed from the pleasure thumping throughout your body, Walter didn’t stop. He took it as an invitation of your heavenly spirit reaching out to his. Always amazing, always overly tender, the bodies of humans, the tip of his cock ached for release. 

Your eyes lifted to his, matching his intensity, Walter’s hand grabbed your wrists when you tried to hold his face. It had been awhile, but he licked his lips, leaned down and kissed your lips. You clenched down tight around his cock, sucking him in further, pushing him over the edge. The moment he hit the crescendo, almost filled to the brim with such delicious ecstasy the being inside of Walter was ejected from his body. 

The being stared at the bed, black wings began to shed and crumble at the same time Walter groaned hard. He hung his head over you, his shoulders swaying and he collapsed on top of you.

_“You really shouldn’t meddle in their lives Gabriel.” said a feminine voice behind him._

_Gabriel, the being, swung around toward the voice. The tall, plumpish figure stepped forward. “Barachiel!” shouted Gabriel._

_“They chose to walk away for a reason. Your infatuation with her borders on unforgivable. And you promised to keep your distance when they both stepped away, remember?”_

_“What are you doing here?” asked Gabriel. He looked back at the bed. The feathers had disappeared, what was left were two naked bodies, one male the other female. “She..I–”_

_“She heartedly dislikes you. Has since..well the beginning of time. Learn how to lose gracefully Gabriel.” said Barachiel, she crooked an eyebrow at the scene. “Well, at the very least you have helped them find each other again. It’s been about–what, three thousand years?”_

_Gabriel fumed, as he began to pace back and forth at the end of the bed. “He said yes to an open request, Barachiel!”_

_Barachiel shrugged and kept staring after the figures on the bed._

“What happened?” you asked, your breaths came fast as Walter moved off you. He sat back on his folded legs and gazed back. 

“I….” he tried to remember, to form any sort of logical theory as to why he was here, naked.. _with_ the cute woman from the coffeeshop. 

You grabbed for the nearest pillow, covered your body as you scooted away from Walter. 

_“Look at them Gabriel, even now their spirits recognize each other. It’s a beautiful thing.”_

Walter’s eyes dropped to your hand on the bed, he reached for it and you didn’t pull away. “Can we just say this was a weird beginning?” he asked.

“So weird,” you almost chuckled if it weren’t true. “I just..I feel like I’ve known you all my life. Like, because of the shop either…”

Walter nodded, with his other hand ran it through the wild curls brushing his forehead. He pushed them back and then came to sit directly in front of you. 

_“Disgusting.” Gabriel hissed. “…but yes.” he added. He stopped pacing and conceded that this time the two of you had won._

Walter caressed your cheek before kissing you tenderly on the lips. He pulled back, it seemed so obvious that all of this was strange, that the rational part of him called for caution. But while you were here, staring back at him, he felt the panic of before gently subside. 

“I never want to know a day again without you in it.” said Walter.

_Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Nothing worse than arch’s turned human.” he said._


End file.
